Criminal Minds: Christmas Mystery
by Cody Smith
Summary: It's Christmas time, and the BAU team are getting ready for the season, when one of their members is attacked outside of his apartment, and this attack reveals a bigger mystery, who is the man who attacked this team member, why, and what is going on. JJ/OC Read and find out, please R&R.
1. Unusual Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any of the characters, CBS does, the only things I own, are the idea for the story itself, the character, Matrix Jones, and the clothes on my back.

Matrix is walking down the halls of his apartment building, towards his apartment, while also speaking on the phone to his girlfriend.

Matrix: J.J., relax, I'll be there in an hour, I just need to get changed before the Christmas party.

J.J. Ok, love you, see you soon.

Matrix: Love you too, seeya soon.

Matrix and J.J. hang up, and Matrix puts his phone in his packet, as he arrives at his apartment, and he notices the door is ajar. Matrix takes out his phone, and he dials Hotch. The phone rings twice.

Hotch: What's up Matrix, I know the party is in an hour, tell J.J. I'll be there soon.

Matrix pulls out his gun.

Matrix: Hotch, I'm outside my apartment, the door is ajar.

Hotch: What, I'll call the team, we'll be there soon.

Matrix: Thanks Hotch, I app...

Matrix's apartment door is pulled open and a man with a gun steps out and he aims at Matrix, and Matrix aims his gun, just as he is hit in the chest with a bullet, and Matrix's phone flies down the hall. Matrix lands on his back, gasping in pain. He faintly hears Hotch calling him over his phone. Matrix quickly aims his gun, and he fires 3 shots, one hitting the man in the chest, another hitting him in the arm, and the last hitting him in the head, and the man flie to the ground, dead. Matrix opens his coat, and he opens his shirt, and he pulls the bullet out of his kevlar vest, and he drops the bullet on the floor. Matrix painfully crawls over to his phone, and he sees Hotch hung up. Matrix is breathing hard because of pain. Matrix picks up his phone, and he puts it back into his pocket, and he stumbles up. He holds his gun at the ready, and he carefully and painfully makes his way into his apartment, and he notices it is trashed, everything is on the floor, and turned over, and he sees picture frames shattered, and his tv is destroyed. Matrix holsters his gun.

Matrix: Dammit.

Voice: Matrix! Where are you?!

Matrix: In here!

Hotch, Morgan, Emily, Reid, Rossi, and J.J. run in with their guns drawn, and when J.J. sees Matrix, she runs over, and she wraps her arms around Matrix in a tight hug, and he gasps in pain. J.J. immediately lets go.

J.J.: What's wrong?

Matrix: I took a bullet to the chest.

J.J. looks shocked.

J.J. What?!

Matrix: It's fine, I was wearing my kevlar vest under my shirt.

J.J. looks relieved.

J.J.: That's good.

Morgan: Any idea who that guy is?

Matrix: No clue, but whoever it was did a number on my apartment.

The team begin looking around, they spend about 30 or so minutes looking around, when all of a sudden, Rossi find something.

Rossi: I found a note!

The team gathers around, and Matrix takes the note, and he reads it out loud.

Matrix: Jones, I will find what you took from me, and when I do, I will hunt you down, and I will kill you. What the hell?

J.J.: Who could want to kill you?

Matrix: I have no clue.

End Chapter 1.


	2. The Mystery Deepens

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any of the characters, CBS does, the only things I own, are the idea for the story itself, the character, Matrix Jones, and the clothes on my back.

Hotch: We have to figure this out, lets get back to the office.

Hotch, Matrix, J.J., Emily, Reid, Rossi, and Morgan exit the apartment, and they head down the stairs, and they exit the apartment building. They enter their cars, and they start them. They all drive back to the FBI Building. The group arrives after 20 minutes, and they park in their respective parking spots. They get out of the cars, and they enter the buidling. They enter the elevator, and Rossi pushes the button for the 5th floor. The elevator move up, and it stops after 10 seconds. The doors open, and they exit the elevator, and they enter the offices.

Hotch: Lets get started, what do we know?

Morgan: Whoever did this has a huge grudge against Matrix.

Reid: Yeah, Matrix, you seem to have a history with this person.

Matrix: I have no clue how, I don't remeber stealing anything.

Emily: Matrix, would it be alright if we ran a search on you, just to get some clues?

Matrix: Yeah, definately, I want to know what the hell is going on.

Emily pulls out her phone, and she hits a btton on her phone.

Emily: Hey Garcia...Can you run Matrix's records...He was shot...We were going to call you, but we got distracted, someone is trying to kill him, and we need to find out why...Not sure, go 12 years back...Thanks Garcia.

Emily flips her phone closed.

Emily: Garcia is looking, but boy, is she ever pissed.

Matrix: Guess I should have called her.

Hotch: Lets worry about Garcia later, your life is the important thing right now Matrix.

Matrix: This is all so weird, someone is trying to kill me, and I have no idea why.

Matrix's phone rings. Matrix takes it out, and he answers the call.

Matrix: Hello.

Garcia: Matrix, I've checked your records, and you have a safety deposit box with the Bank of America, and some of the records are classified.

Matrix: Ok, thanks Garcia.

Garcia: No problem Matrix.

Matrix and Garcia hang up.

Matrix: That was Garcia, I have a safety deposit box with The Bank of America, but I don't remember opening it, and some of the records she found are classified, what the hell is going on?

Hotch: Don't know, let's go and check out that safety deposit box, I'll take, Matrix, and J.J. The rest of you, keep looking for more information.

Rossi: You got it Hotch.

Hotch, J.J. and Matrix exit the offices, and they enter the elevator, and Hotch pushes the button for the lobby. The elevator moves down, and it stops after 10 seconds. They exit the elevator, and they leave the building. Hotch and J.J. get into the front of the FBI SUV, and Matrix gets in the back. Hotch starts the car, and he pulls out of the parking spot, and he drives towards The Bank of America.

Hotch: Any ideas about what's going on Matrix?

Matrix: No idea, guess we'll find out when we get to the bank.

They arrive at the bank 30 minutes later. Hotch parks the SUV, and Hotch, Matrix and J.J. exit the car, and they enter the bank. Matrix walks up to the counter. An attendant looks up and smiles.

Attendant: Mr. Jones, I haven't seen you in ages, welcome back.

Matrix: (Nervous smile) Thank you, um, I'm here to check on my safety deposit box.

Attendant: Of course, if you could give me the password.

Matrix thinks for a moment, and a word pops into his head.

Matrix: S.T.A.R.S.

Attendant: Thank you, please follow me.

Matrix follows the attendant, Hotch, and J.J. trailing behind.

J.J.: How did you know that was the password Matrix.

Matrix: Don't know, the word just popped into my head.

They arrive at the safety deposit boxes a few minutes later.

Attendant: Here you go, I'll give you some privacy.

The attendant leaves and Matrix looks at the Box.

J.J. Wonder what's in it?

Matrix: Don't know, let's find out.

Matrix opens the box.

What's in the box, find out next time.


End file.
